Sink drain closures are sometimes comprised of a selectively movable drain stopper that has a first portion used to seal the drain and a second portion operatively interconnected to a mechanism that facilitates movement of the drain stopper. An example of a common sink drain closure is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a sink 2 with interconnected to a wastewater drain system 6 of a dwelling. The wastewater drain system 6 is interconnected to a body 10 that is held to the sink 2 with a flange 14. The body 10 includes a threaded portion 18 that selectively receives the flange 14, wherein the body 10 is secured to the sink 2 with the seal 22 and nut 26 engaged to the threaded portion 18, and abutted against an outer surface of the sink 2. In other versions, the flange 14 is integrated to the body 10.
As shown in FIG. 1, a drain stopper 30 is placed within the body 10. Operation of the drain stopper 30 to control fluid flow from the sink is achieved by providing a ball rod 34 that is inserted into the body 10. A first end 38 of the ball rod 34 interfaces with the second portion 40 of the drain stopper 30 such that when the ball rod 34 is rotated about a ball 42 seated in the body 10, the drain stopper 30 will move. As those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate, movement of the ball rod 34 is achieved by movement of a link 46 interconnected to a second end 50 of the ball rod with a clip 54.
Common sink drain closures are expensive to manufacture and/or to install, and tend to experience decreased functionality after long-term use. They are also not easily cleaned or accessible for repair and replacement.
Thus it is a long felt need to provide a sink drain closure that is easy to install and replace. The following disclosure describes an improved sink drain stopper adapted for interconnection to a sink and which includes an insert that allows for selective alteration of the aesthetic appearance of the sink.